This invention relates to hunting arrowheads, sometimes called broadheads. Ideally, arrows will fly accurately to a vital area of the quarry hunted and the bladed head will penetrate and slice through a large area to cause maximum hemorrhaging. The maximum hemorrhaging is important; it will cause death quickly and leave a trail which will lead to the quarry.
Prior art arrowheads have a plurality of "single," sharp-edged blades spaced symmetrically around a ferrule of the arrowhead. Such a conventional arrowhead tends not to create a large enough wound channel to kill the quarry quickly; because each single sharp blade slices a narrow cut in the direction of penetration, the wound tends to close at once. Hunters have had to choose between arrowheads that are small enough to fly accurately but that do not kill quickly, or large arrowheads that create longer wound channels which kill more quickly, but do not fly accurately.
Attempts have been made to overcome the problem by designing an expandable arrowhead. These, however, are unreliable in operation, are fragile, and do not penetrate well.
It is accordingly one object of this invention to provide an arrowhead with enhanced killing power on a hunting arrow which will fly accurately.
Another object is to provide such a broadhead which will penetrate well and provide wide wound channels for maximum hemorrhaging.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.